


Duality

by Apollo_Vega



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Vega/pseuds/Apollo_Vega
Summary: A couple has a quiet night in.





	Duality

She laid naked on the black sheets, her moonlit skin glowing in the dim room. Her arms were rested above her head, relaxed. His green eyes gazed up and down her body, travelling from her thick thighs to the fullness of her breasts. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful and content. "Trin?" He asked quietly. "Hm?" She replied, eyes still shut. "mind if I join you?" His voice was low. There was the faintest hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Sure." She said, opening one eye slightly. 

He stood bare and tall, long black hair pulled back. A few loose strands fell over his face. He walked to the end of the bed, and bent forward. His lips brushed her thighs, kissing gently. "Your beard is scratchy, Apollo." She said, smiling. He chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry, let me do something else." He gripped her thighs lightly and squeezed, feeling the fullness. He sighed, grinning. "you're so soft..." He whispered. His hands pushed firmly and travelled up her body, grabbing her hips, feeling and squeezing her sides. His fingers worked up and he palmed her breasts, lifting and rubbing them apart and together. The slightest moan escaped her. 

He pulled himself above her and pushed her legs wide, getting harder at the feeling of her soft thighs cushioning his. "May I?" He breathed. "Go ahead." She said softly, placing her arms on his sides. His hand ran down her body, over her stomach and felt her slick folds. She was already ready for him. He pushed himself inside her firmly, moaning as he felt her close in around him. Her lips parted and he seized his chance, placing his right hand on her face and thumb in her mouth. His hips rocked and her tongue worked and sucked at him, tasting herself on his hand. 

His left hand braced on her hip and squeezed, pushing into her faster, more forcefully. Her moans grew louder and more urgent. He pulled his hands away from her mouth and hips and grabbed her breasts hard, cupping them. Her nipples grew fuller and the mauve tone of them darkened slightly. She was close; he could feel her beginning to buck and shiver around him. Leaning back onto his knees, he pulled her up with him and put her legs on his shoulders, marvelling at the softness beneath him. 

He slammed into her harder, over and over. With a scream she shook as her orgasm took her, but he did not slow his pace. She locked her feet behind his head, and he grabbed her hips hard, pulling her fully against him. She gasped with pain and pleasure as he went as deep as her body would allow. He threw his head back and groaned, her ass slapping hard against him as he worked her body. With a final deep thrust, he shouted in release as he pumped hot cum inside her, bucking and legs shaking. She released her legs and he fell into her, face nestled in her chest. Her pale softness glistened with sweat. Their heaving breath echoed in the silence of the room in unison. "thanks..." She said with a smile. "Anytime." He answered, content.


End file.
